Atrinox (Legendary Defender)
Atrinox - or simply known as - is one of Lotor's top hybrid generals, having a reputation for being his most trusted and devoted amongst them. Personality Similar to Narti, Atri is another silent watcher of Lotor's generals. However, what separates them and their comrad would be that they are selectively mute, and only partially blind. This is mainly due to their past of being crushed by the people of her former society, thus they do not speak out. Showing temendous loyalty to Lotor as a sign of thankfullness for saving her, they operate as his most trustworthy and reliable. They are merciless in the field and nimble minded, but outside the field of battle, they are seemingly nothing but an empty shell. Biography Atrinox was born a millenias ago, when the alliance between the Alteans and Galra still held strong. They were born from a mere accident; a male galra scientist, Doctor Zhaxos, had mistakenly touched one of the eggs within the hatchery -- one that Steelium had already copied their DNA too. Due to the interference of new DNA, the egg had to give up half of the current DNA that it had, resulting in the Galra genomes taking part of it. Steelium, being outraged that someone had interfered with the DNA process of the eggs, forbid any other scientist from entering the hatchery, in order to prevent any more accidents. After their birth, Atrinox was noticeably weaker than their siblings. They lacked the strength that other Zarli have, but had extraordinary intelligence and agility. Steelium had attempted to understand their child, to try to not judge them based on their heritage. However when the Alteans had gone extinct, the Galra had become a hostile species, and the constant discrimination for the child being a halfbreed, Steelium had enough. When coming of age Steelium had exiled Atrinox from their homeworld, and so the half-breed had to make life on their own in another galaxy. Lotor had eventually came across them, and recruited Atrinox to be one of his first generals. Since then, Atrinox had stood side Lotor through thick and thin, no matter the choices he has made -- good or bad. ' ' During the events after Narti’s death, Atrinox had remained by his side. They had constantly reassured them if it was difficult, considering they were never the best at comforting or word choice that they would never leave his side. Atrinox had always covered for him when they were on the run, allowing Lotor to rest while they watched for any Galra fighter Jets. When he had proposed the idea of a truce to the Voltron Paladins, Atrinox had felt disgusted, for once in their life. One of the largest reasons was that their parental figure was a paladin. Throughout the rest of the tale, Atrinox had remained by Lotor’s side. During the Kral Zera, they had fought to protect him while also engaging their former allies in combat. Ezor, and Acxa. They also had increasingly hated the paladins, especially when they had accidently stumbled back to Atrinox’s homeworld of Za'larieus. Eventually, they had taken the White Lion for themselves to aid Lotor in the fight against the Paladins, but before the Paladins could unleash their full power to destroy Lotor, Atrinox had taken the blast for him, effectively killing them; their body disintegrated, along with the White Lion’s physical form. Abilities Atrinox, unlike her Zarli blood, is slender in body shape, making her quick and agile, while being able to withstand multiple blows. They also pocess mandibles and a muscular tail appendage protruding from their back, making it able to grab opponents with little effort and throw them with ease. Atri also has retractable arm blades near her elbow joint, which allows her to hack-and-slash. They are capable of breathing a special type of acidic liquid, but only for a short time as it is very consuming. Notes * Atrinox's closest allies would be Lotor, Acxa, and Narti, while Zethrid and Ezor tend to keep their distance. * Due to their and Cyn's similar personality traits, many had presumed for the both to be related in some form. * Atrinox is by far the tallest of Lotor's generals - a rough estimate would be 8ft or more. results in a few... difficulties. Which would mean they accidently bump their head on ceilings often. * When provoked enough beyond angry; however this is rare for Atrinox, their mandibles will be revealed. * Atri has no need for actual armor, as due to their Zarli heritage, they are born with skin tougher than steel, which only increases in sturdiness as they grow older. * It is incredibly difficult to tell that Atrinox is half-galra; the reason for this is because their Zarli genes are dominant over Galra. Category:Aliens Category:Galra Hybrid Category:AlbinoPaladin